


Cold

by writingrose (rosaleendhu)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/writingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters are colder in Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

When Crawford had first given Nagi the footsie pajamas, Nagi had looked at them with all the scorn a ten-year-old could muster and said, "Those are baby pajamas. I won't wear them."

Crawford has smirked in that way that meant he knew something Nagi didn't and said, "It will be cold this winter."

Nagi refused to take the baby pajamas to Rosenkreuz. Not even knowing anything about the school, he knew there was no way he could take pajamas like that and not get bullied. Schuldig had backed him up on that. Schuldig knew stuff about clothes. Schuldig's clothes were loud and bright, just like he was. Nagi wasn't loud and bright, but that was okay. Nagi was quiet and serious, so Schuldig helped him find clothes like that. Nagi liked the blue shirts, even if he didn't care about them matching his eyes. However, Nagi wasn't a baby, so he wasn't going to wear any stupid baby pajamas, even if they were the same blue that supposedly matched his eyes.

Rosenkreuz wasn't as bad as Schuldig seemed to think it was. The food wasn't great, but there were three meals every day and none of it was rotting. Nagi got an actual bed, which was far better than a cardboard box on a snowy night. The other kids were kind of impressed that Nagi had a team already, and after Nagi accidentally blew up that first bully, no one picked on him.

Classes sucked, and Nagi missed his team fiercely. He'd only known them for about two months before being sent off, but there was something reassuring about Crawford quietly knowing everything, and the way Schuldig made a room less boring just by walking into it. And Farfarello knew lots, if you could get him to talk instead of rant. Mostly he talked about history and science stuff, but he knew a little bit about everything. Something about knowing his enemy. Nagi thought God was a stupid enemy to have, but he was just scared enough of Farfarello that he'd never actually said so.

After three months of lessons, the school declared that Nagi wouldn't accidentally kill his team, and Schwarz needed him. Nagi was old enough that he could have gone on a plane alone, but too young to do it without attracting attention. Rosenkreuz was very big on not attracting attention, except in powers class, where they seemed to want students to make big flashy explosions all the time. Nagi thought that was stupid, but only thought it very privately, since so many of the teachers were mindreaders.

But after three months, Nagi got to leave because Crawford promised to make sure Nagi would continue to study, and this job required a telekinetic. Crawford said they needed him, and Crawford was always right. Nagi rather liked his team, though he never came out and said it. He didn't need parents. Spending a few years on the streets had taught him that, but if he had to have parents, he'd take Schuldig and Crawford for them. Crawford had to be the dad, because that's what Nagi's traveling papers always said. And that made Schuldig the mom because you couldn't have two dads, and Schuldig was always getting Nagi food and clothes and stuff. He figured that Farfarello was his 'crazy uncle that he wasn't really supposed to be alone with, but that was okay since he was a little scary.' Nagi thought in German that designation should be all one word, because the language seemed to always mush words together to make ideas.

So Nagi was back with his team, and this hotel had very expensive looking furniture, but the building was old and drafty. Nagi wasn't sure what town they were in because all the towns in Austria sounded the same to him, but it was the one they needed to go to for a little side job. Schuldig made sure that Nagi got to eat and went to bed before going out with Crawford for surveillance, or maybe the job itself. Nagi wasn't sure, but it left him alone with Farfarello.

Nagi didn't really care at first because he had a _nice_ bed and a big dinner, and he was sleepy. Farfarello wouldn't attack him, and it was good to know that someone would watch his back. That kid he'd exploded had tried to sneak up on him in his sleep, so he'd been a little jumpy at school. Well, Rosenkreuz was bad compared to being with his team, but it wasn't as bad as Schuldig thought. Maybe it was a telepath thing. But Nagi was in a secure place now, so he slept.

Or he slept until the wind howling around the building stopped simply giving him nightmares about Rosenkreuz and woke him up. It was freezing in his room, even with extra blankets. Schuldig always said that if Nagi needed anything he only had to ask. Then he always winked in a funny way, but Nagi figured that was because Schuldig was a little crazy in a mostly good way.

Wanting to conserve what little heat he had, Nagi kept the blankets wrapped around himself and went to go look for Schuldig. The rest of the suite was very dark and very empty. It looked like Schuldig and Crawford weren't back yet. Well, that was okay. Nagi was a big kid, so he could sit up on the couch and wait for them.

He turned away from the master bedroom and absolutely did not in any way shape or form squeak when he realized that Farfarello was standing Right There. Nagi reminded himself that he had powers and Farfarello was his teammate. He only drew the blankets tighter because he was cold, and he gave Farfarello his best glare. "What?"

"Can't sleep, boy?"

Nagi glared defiantly. "It's cold. That's the only reason."

Farfarello only nodded. "That it is. The cold always seems worst in the Austrian mountains."

Nagi nodded and backed off the glare a little. "I think the wind makes it worse."

"It screams around the corners some nights. Will I do in place of your garish teddy bear?"

Nagi pondered arguing with Schuldig being labeled that way, but he _was_ tired and cold. "Are you as warm as he is?"

Farfarello sighed and offered his hand. "I'm warmer than being alone. And boys need their sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Nagi tentatively took Farfarello's hand. "In your bed?"

"I was sleeping on the floor. Do you want there or your bed?"

"Why would you want to sleep on the floor when you can have a bed?"

Farfarello shrugged. "Come, boy." He led Nagi back to the bedroom, looked at the bed and looked back at Nagi. "Did you bring all the blankets with you?"

"Told you I was cold."

"So you did, boy, so you did." But Farfarello didn't laugh, so it was okay.

Nagi scrambled back up on the bed and held the blankets up so Farfarello could get under them too. Nagi could tell that Farfarello wasn't used to helping people stay warm, but he'd learn. Unfortunately, Nagi was too awake now. "I can't sleep."

Farfarello sighed and muttered something in a language Nagi didn't know yet. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes, please?" Nagi didn't want Farfarello to get so annoyed that he left.

"As you like. I'll tell you about the time God got so pissy He got an entire city knocked down just because they realized He was a bastard and didn't want to worship Him. The city was called Jericho...."

Nagi was asleep by the time the army started marching around the city. When he woke up the next morning, he was still cuddled up to Farfarello. Farfarello was a good heat source, Nagi decided. He didn't snore nearly as loudly as Schuldig did.


End file.
